


Facts Concerning the Present Oz Yellow and Their Family

by ArchetypeOfAdespota



Series: Oz and Damien Do the Dating [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Except the Parents are an Eldritch Horror, Fluff, Humor, Meeting the Parents, Other, relationship progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchetypeOfAdespota/pseuds/ArchetypeOfAdespota
Summary: Oz takes Damien to meet their mom. That's probably gonna go fine.





	Facts Concerning the Present Oz Yellow and Their Family

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this game owns my ass now so have this thing that's been living in my brain for the last two days. Oz and Damien are just the cutest little sons of bitches I swear to god. It so hard to try and get the endings for the other characters when I just wanna date the demon.
> 
> Maybe I'll do another with Oz meeting Damien's dads? I dunno. For some reason demons are way harder to write than cosmic horrors. Who knew?
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dont-make-a-monster-prom-blog)

Damien is in the cafeteria when the sun blacks out. He wouldn’t pay it much attention honestly, except he’s in the middle of trying to ruin Liam’s carefully arranged food pic at the next table and the sudden lack of light throws him off. The windows black out just as he’s making his throw, and the broccoli stalk he’s aiming at Liam’s plate goes wide and lands on Scott’s instead. The werewolf recoils from the sudden and terrifying presence of vegetables in front of him, tipping his chair backwards. He goes down with a pathetic yelp, and Damien decides to count it as a win anyway.

Across the room the coven leaps to their feet.

“No! We were supposed to have more time!” The leader shrieks, but the cafeteria lights flicker on and Damien has already stopped caring. He reaches for another stalk of broccoli as they rush past his table towards the doors. “Quickly, before the children have time to gather-”

The doors bang open just as they reach them, and the small one - Fidelity? Felicity? Faith? Something like that – is knocked to the ground. Oz is standing in the doorway, having apparently just kicked the doors dramatically open.

“Damien!” They shout, and Damien looks up again. Oz has what looks like a still-beating human heart clutched in their hand, fresh enough to be dripping blood on the linoleum.

“Hey babe.” Damien calls, firing off a lazy salute with the broccoli while Oz hurries across the cafeteria towards him. Behind them, the coven leader slips in the blood on her way out the door.

Oz is panting when they reach Damien, and they double over with their hands on their knees to catch their breath. The heart makes a squishy noise against their kneecap.

“Damien.” They gasp again. Damien raises an eyebrow and tosses the broccoli over his shoulder, ignoring the second yelp from Scott.

“Uh-huh? Where the fire?” He asks. Then he pauses. “Wait- you didn’t set a fire without me did you?”

Oz snorts and shakes their head, straightening up. “No fire. Eclipse.”

Damien glances up towards the windows. “Is that what that is. What about it?”

Oz shuffles nervously in place, and Damien is totally about to give them shit for it except the next thing they say is-

“Remember how you said you wanted to meet my mom?”

 

So apparently the eclipse is some kind of weird bat signal for the children of fear to gather in the dark realms of the shadow dimension of something or other, yadda yadda, Damien isn’t really listening to Oz’s rushed explanation because he is _way_ too busy freaking the fuck out.

There is supposed to be warning for this kind of thing, alright, when Oz met his dads there was a proper invitation, okay, there was _warning_. His dads slaughtered an Ur-beast for dinner, Damien picked Oz up from their apartment and styled their hair within an inch of its life so they could make a good impression, Oz got to have a ten minute panic attack outside of Damien’s front door before they went in, everyone was _mentally prepared_ for that shit.

Apparently cosmic horrors don’t have the same sense of manners as demons. Go figure.

The point is, by the time Oz has gotten them where they’re going – the big tree behind the school, apparently – Damien is freaking out. He’s not fucking ready okay, he’s in his school clothes, there’s a dried in bloodstain on his jacket from the minotaur he’d stabbed earlier, and blood is only a fashion statement if it’s fresh.

“I’m really, really sorry about this.” Oz babbles apologetically while they shove their hand into the heart they’d burst into the cafeteria with. “Mom isn’t really good about warning for stuff like this, she says it’s because time is a meaningless construct for a doomed cosmos anyway, but I think it’s just because she likes to mess with us.”

They’re holding something black and writhing when they withdraw their hand, and they toss the rest of the pulpy mess over their shoulder while they check their watch. “Okay, so, the darkness within a mortal heart, check, tree rooted in blasphemed ground, check…”

They make a sort of yanking motion with the writhing stuff, and it pulls into a long strand of total blackness, which they squish against the bark of the tree. Damien clears his throat.

“Okay, I know there’s a timer on this or something, but do I have a time to go grab a spare jacket out of my locker? Or go scrub this blood out? Just real quick.”

“What?” Oz tosses a distracted look over their shoulder before they sink their hands into the blackness and drags it downwards along the trunk of the tree. It stretches into a lopsided, vaguely door-shaped rectangle. “Oh, um. No. Trust me you do _not_ want to keep mom waiting. As far as she’s concerned we should have been there the second she called. Which, again, she’s not good at the whole ‘time’ concept.”

They give a one-shouldered shrug, making a few last adjustments to the portal so it’s less lopsided.

“Okay, you ready? That should be all we-” They finally turn to look at Damien properly, and their eyes widen at his poor attempt at calm. “Oh. Oh fuck, are you okay?”

Damien scoffs and shoves his hands into his pockets, putting on his most nonchalant scowl. “Fuckin’- of course I am. You met my dads, I’m gonna go meet your mom. Its fine.”

The corners of Oz’s eyes turn down, their equivalent of an upset frown. “I didn’t mean to… you don’t have to go you know. I know we’ve only been dating for a few months. I’m sorry, I just thought since you mentioned that you wanted to, and the shadow realms are only open during an eclipse and mom only really calls when she’s trying to tear down the fabric of reality again-“ They cut themselves off and hunch their shoulders awkwardly. One of their little phobia buddies burrows out from behind their collar and gives Damien reproachful puppydog eyes.

“No no no, I wanna go!” Damien backpeddles. “I do, really. I just wasn’t, like, y’know…” He clears his throat and casts his gaze upwards to study the suddenly very interesting sky. “…Ready?”

“Oh.” Oz blinks, then relaxes. The corners of his eyes turn up. “Oh, is that all? Damien, you’re gonna be fine. I mean, mom probably won’t try and rip your psyche apart if that’s what you’re worried about.”

That was not a thing Damien knew he needed to be worried about.

“Wait _, probably_?”

Oz laughs, stepping closer so that they can wrap their arms around Damien’s neck. “You’re gonna be fine, I promise. She’ll love you! I really, really would not bring you if I didn’t think you’d make it out alive. Trust me, one time my sister Ona brought back a _human_ , and all mom did was flay his mind a little.”

Reflexively, Damien wraps his arms around Oz’s waist. He wills himself to relax. “You’re kidding.”

“I shit you not, one hundred percent real human. Just strolled right into the shadow realm with him. None of us could believe it.”

Damien leans down to rest his forehead against Oz’s. “Well there’s no way I could be worse than that.” He laughs, but it’s still tinged with nerves.

Oz steps back and raises a coy eyebrow. “You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were chickening out.”

Damien freezes. Oh no they didn’t. He can feel his face flush even redder with rage, and he draws himself up so he can loom angrily down at his partner.

“What the hell did you just say? I am _not_ chicken. Damien LaVey is not any kind of pansy-ass bird, alright, I ain’t scared of shit!” The quieter, rational voice at the back of his mind realizes that he’s being played. The louder, angry voice that is the rest of his mind doesn’t give a flying fuck.

“Oh yeah?” Oz crosses their arms, cocks their hip, and nods at the portal. “Prove it.”

Damien growls and stalks into the portal.

 

So, demons don’t usually go to the shadow realm, for the record. Not much reason to when you think about it, since nothing there technically has a soul, and they definitely don’t die, and since those are both requirements of a demon’s job description it’s pretty pointless for one to be wandering around in there. Also, it’s just not a fun place?

The colors burn.

And the sky has way too many whispers in it, and the air tastes like the last breath of a newborn star, and Damien squeezes his eyes shut and snarls when it doesn’t make the colors go away, actually they only get brighter, and there’s a buzzing in his teeth that smells a little bit like the screams of the damned and he is ninety percent certain that his kidney just opened its eyes for the first time and he is _really not okay with that-_

“Mom, quit that, he’s supposed to be here!”

The onslaught of sensory overload fades out significantly.

A hand clamps down on his shoulder, and Damien only tastes it a little bit which is cool, he can work with that. Oz reels him back to press against their chest, and the mostly-just-feeling grounds Damien enough that he can open his eyes. The ground beneath his feet feels purple, but that’s fine too, pretty rad actually now that he’s not on a rapid journey past his normal psychopathy into just plain insane. All around them stars are winking out and plummeting to the ground. One of them lands near enough that Damien can watch it straighten up and solidify into a person, who looks around and spots them almost immediately.

“Oz!” Their sibling calls cheerfully. “How are you doing!”

“Hi Olin!” Oz shoots them a smile and a distracted wave before turning their attention back to Damien.

“You okay?” Oz asks, and Damien is about to nod when the sky opens its eyes and coos at him.

“Oz, sweetheart! Did you finally bring someone home to meet me?” Oz’s mother’s voice is the sound of ten million souls splintering under the crushing weight of eternity. “I was wondering if you were ever going to settle down!”

“ _Moooooom_.” Oz whines. “I told you it’s only been twenty-three years in my dimension, stop it!”

“Well I’m just worried dear, you know how short time can be in the material plane, I just don’t want to see you wind up all alone in the eternal darkness! Now are you going to introduce me or not?”

So, Oz’s mom is actually really nice for a world eating eldritch abomination. Damien ends up with her blessing, a standing invitation to the shadow realm whenever there’s an eclipse, and the absolute pleasure of watching all of Oz’s siblings roast them within an inch of their immortal life while aiming thinly veiled innuendos at Damien every so often.

Oz all but drags him back through the portal when it starts to close, their mom calling admonishments to visit more often (“That’s not how eclipses work mom!”) after them.

 

Damien falls face first onto the school lawn when they exit the portal. The grass looks green. It feels cool and soft. It smells like plants. Good shit. He is never taking his senses for granted ever again.

Oz flops down on top of him and exhales grumpily.

“That was a total nightmare. I think she likes you better than me. You’re staying behind next time.” Tiredly, they pull out their phone and check something. “Oh good, it’s only been two weeks. Last time I was gone nearly a year. I had to repeat my last grade of middle school.”

Damien yelps and sits up, sending Oz tumbling to the ground.

“Fucking _what_? My dads are gonna kill me!” he scrambles to his feet and grabs Oz by the back of their cardigan, hauling them squawking to their feet. “ _You_ are gonna be the one who explains this to them, not me.”

“What? No! Your dads are so scary!” 

Damien is already burning a pentagram into the grass, but he pauses to send his partner a withering glare. 


End file.
